Forever Knight Fan Fiction 2
Forever Knight Fan Fiction 2 (or www.fkfanfic2.com) is a Forever Knight fan fiction archive hosted by Jarvinia. The site was created on 8 May 2001 after it became clear that Mel Moser, the owner of www.fkfanfic.com (for several years the main archive for the fandom), would not be updating her site for the indefinite future. A footnote at the bottom of the index page says, "We just wanted to have a place for new stories to be archived until she can update again." Indeed, for a while it was sometimes referred to as "the interim archive".For example, on 22 June 2001, Sharon Scott posted to FORKNI-L asking, "Would someone either post or send me email the URL for the interim fkfanfic site?"http://knightwind1228.tripod.com/archives/2001/2001_195.htm The site continued to actively archive new fiction until October 2006, when Mel officially announced that she had rebooted the original archive.In 2006, when Mel Moser resumed archiving on www.fkfanfic.com, the substitute archive ceased. Its owners, deferring to the larger, older archive, had no way of knowing that Mel's rebooted version—requiring authors to upload stories themselves—would prove a failure, at least in terms of archiving new fiction. Nevertheless, even when this became clear, they never resumed updates to www.fkfanfic2.com. As of 13 October 2006, the second archive features some 700 stories from 98 authors. Site Design The index page of the archive uses a large screen capture from Forever Knight as its background graphic. This shows the Toronto skyline at dawn. Stories are indexed alphabetically by title and by author. In addition, there are separate sections indexing series, works in progress, filk, crossovers, challenges, and poetry. The site also hosts: * a collection of FK embroidery designs by A. K. BlakeThe embroidery was run as a business; and fans could order the designs machine-embroidered on a variety of fabrics, e.g. on totes, towels, duffle bags, and the like. * a humour page listing a variety of sig lines for characters from the series. Site History Over the period of active archiving, Forever Knight Fan Fiction 2 moved from a free webhosting service to its own domain name, and underwent shifts in graphic design. Original Version The "interim archive" was originally located at http://fkfanfic2.50megs.com. At that time, it was co-owned by "Anita K. Blake". The original background to the index page was a small screencap of the sunset behind buildings, repeated over the page. Halfway down the page was the following note:http://web.archive.org/web/20010819003611/http://fkfanfic2.50megs.com/ Below that were the indices to the contents of the site, with a copyright disclaimer at the very bottom of the page. By 15 August 2001, the site held 178 stories. 11 September 2001 After the terrorist attacks of 11 September 2001,The commemorative notices about the terrorist attack were recorded by the Wayback Machine on 7 December 2001. sympathetic notices were placed on the index page. Specifically, the message, "FOREVER KNIGHT FANS AROUND THE WORLD OFFER PRAYERS AND CONDOLENCES TO THOSE INVOLVED IN THE WORLD TRADE CENTER ATTACK", was run continuously across the middle of the page in a billboard placed between two sad "smiley faces", with notices about new stories on the attack plus a pair of commemorative banners underneath. This pushed the "interim site" notice to the bottom of the page. There were 225 fics in the archive as of 19 September 2001. By June 2002, the site had been formally given the name "Forever Knight Fan Fic 2" in a logo at the top of the index page. This logo is a large animated transparent gif in which, when the page loads, the words (written in the immajer-FK font) drift into place in the centre of the screen. The addition of the logo did not displace the commemorative message, which continued to run across the middle of the screen.The 50megs version of the site still remains unchanged on the web as of June 2015. New Location & Domain Name A month later, Anita moved the archive to http://www.fkfanfic2.gryffonslair.com, to be hosted on Jarvinia's site. She posted the following notice to FORKNI-L on 1 July 2002:http://knightwind1228.tripod.com/archives/2002/2002_194.htm Shortly thereafter, a domain name for the archive was purchased, courtesy of Janice Cox. (The site was first recorded at this URL by the Internet Archive on 4 August 2002.) Graphically, however, the archive remained unchanged. A large notice under the "interim site" message, said: This notice remained up for several months, but was shifted to the bottom of the page by 24 November 2002. By that time, the site name on the logo had been altered to the more formal "Forever Knight Fan Fiction 2". The new version of the logo took up less space, being written on a single line; but it was still animated and written in the immajer-FK font. The original message about Mel's archive was positioned immediately underneath. The site debuted at its new location with 332 stories.http://web.archive.org/web/20020804175125/http://www.fkfanfic2.com/ By comparison with Mel's original archive, growth was relatively slow, reflecting the diminishment of the size of the fandom. Only five stories had been added by 16 October. Over the following year, the archive gradually increased: to 355 stories by 27 November,http://web.archive.org/web/20030406193246/http://www.fkfanfic2.com/ 372 by October of the following year,http://web.archive.org/web/20031119071043/http://www.fkfanfic2.com/ and 443 stories as of 30 August 2004,http://web.archive.org/web/20040830224852/http://www.fkfanfic2.com/ Current Design The current design of the site debuted on 30 August 2004.This can be dated quite precisely, since the Internet Archive has a copy from the 29th with the old background and another from the next day with the new one. The notice about the site being interim while Mel's archive was down was removed from the upper part of the page and shifted to the very bottom, where a slightly rewritten sentence to much the same effect was appended to the copyright notice/disclaimer. At that time, there were at least 443 stories in the archive.http://web.archive.org/web/20040830224852/http://www.fkfanfic2.com/ By 4 September 2004, there were 548;http://web.archive.org/web/20040905182912/http://fkfanfic2.com/ 602 by 15 September 2004,http://web.archive.org/web/20040920223406/http://fkfanfic2.com/, 627 by 23 January 2005,http://web.archive.org/web/20050127164017/http://fkfanfic2.com/, 648 stories by 22 October 2005,http://web.archive.org/web/20051026104448/http://www.fkfanfic2.com/index.php, and 702 by 13 October 2006,http://web.archive.org/web/20070817185655/http://www.fkfanfic2.com/index.php around which time the archive ceased to be active. References Category:Archives Category:Forever Knight Fan Fiction Archives